


Vulnerable

by Constantsnow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constantsnow/pseuds/Constantsnow
Summary: Clint has self-esteem issues, Tony is actually a good boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 1st fic I've posted in nearly 5 years and I'm tentatively stepping back in to the game. I have no beta, all mistakes are mine. This was written and posted from my phone.

Clint was drunk. So drunk in fact that the thought of just how drunk he was, made him fall in to a fit of giggles, wobbling dangerously on the rafters he'd decided to hide in.

He shook the decanter of whiskey in front of his face, watching the remains of the dark liquid inside slosh around. It was some extremely expensive, aged whiskey that was probably worth more than Clint... 

Clint took another deep swig, then finally pulled his stupid tie free.

It's silky fabric slipped though his fingers, and he watched it flutter to the floor below. It was a pretty sight, also some stupidly expensive thing that was worth more than him.

He toed off the fancy dress shoes he'd clomped around in, and they dropped off, first left, then the right, that hit the ground with satisfying thuds.

Another swig and Clint groaned, the booze burned on the way down, even this far in to the bottle.

*****flashback*****

Tony was in his element, moving around the 45 different investors like he belonged with them. They were all wearing perfect clothes and their watches or jewelry was absolutely stunning, boarding on obscene. And Tony's intelligence was obvious, as he charmed the ladies and men alike, mixing the right amount of flattery in with explaining the latest figures and projects to these high level government scientists and rich businessmen and women

And this was the third time Clint had been mistaken for the wait staff.

"Oh, well I never... excuse me." the woman had look like Clint had personally insulted her, and he just sighed and walked away.

At the bar, Clint asked for whiskey on the rocks and made a comment about the fancy round ice cube that spun in the glass.

"Right," The bartender drawled, then rolled his eyes. He was a young, attractive guy, tall and broad shoulder, dark hair combed back.

Clint shifted awkwardly, and took his drink away from the bar.

****

 

"Hey, babe, you wanna come down from there?!" Called a voice and Clint looked down.

Tony was standing below him, hands in his slack pockets, feet shoulder width apart. 

"... can't, too drunk, hehehe..." Clint hiccupped then swayed, clenching his legs around the bar between them.

"You want me to come get you?" Tony sounded amused, and he smiled a bit. Clint mumbled his consent, and with the whirring of repulosor Tony is soon hovering next to him.

"You wanna talk about it?" Tony asked, taking the decanter from Clint hand when he tried to finish it off.

"I was wearing the fancy monkey suit, the shoes, the stupid tie, and wore the watch.... and I still got confused for the wait staff," He slurs more than he wants to admit, and it makes him sound small and weak.

Lesser than the man who's hovering next to him.

"Well, then clearly they did not belong if they could not tell the difference between that suit and an off the rack one." Tony said easily and Clint scoffed.

"I can't tell the difference either," Clint said.

"Liar," Tony doesn't miss a beat, and he scoops Clint in to his arms. The archer throws an arm around his neck for support as Tony flies them back to the ground. He doesn't put Clint down, but continues a lazy path back to their shared floor.

He finally puts Clint down when they're in the bedroom.

"You can tell the difference between an expensive suit and an off the rack, you just don't give a fuck." Tony said, while slowly stripping Clint of the remains of his suit. Until Clint is bare on the cotton sheets with a unbelievable threat count.

"And that's what I love about you." Tony says and kisses Clint on the mouth, then trails a path down his body to his hip, where he heaves a sigh. "You're to drunk to appreciate me worshiping your body the way that I want to, so I'm going to tuck you in to bed." 

" 'm not," Clint slurs and Tony chuckled, and bit his chest on his way back up.

"You are, and you're vulnerable and want to prove you're worth to me with sex, and I'm not letting you. I'm going to cuddle you to sleep." Tony pressed kisses up Clint's neck. "And you'll thank me in the morning." He whispered, and helped Clint in to pjs he had sitting on the bed next to where he'd laid Clint.

The archer smiled sloppily at him. "Dunno what you see in me Stark." Clint carded his fingers through Tony dark hair, and lifted his hips as Tony slide fleece pants on him, no boxers.

"I see lots of things, FRIDAY keeps a list," Tony pecked Clint on the lips. "Let me take off my monkey suit, I'll be right back."

Clint watched Tony head for the giant closet on the other side of the room, then rolled on to his side, and closed his eyes.

He was half asleep by the time Tony slid in to the bed behind him some time later. 

His chest slotted against Clint's back and he wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist.

"Night my drunk archer." Tony chuckled pressing a final kiss to the back of Clint's neck.


End file.
